What happened after the wedding
by Bublez
Summary: Two weeks after Vic and Val get married something terrible happens,this time it is not Holly's fault,it is Val's.
1. What Val finds out

**What Happened After the Wedding.**

**Two weeks after Vince and Val got married something terrible happens.This time it is not Holly's fault,it is Val's.**

**"I have to go pick Holly up from the airport,she is probably wondering wear I am"."Babe' what about our special night we've been holding it off for 1 month now". I know but since Holly got her license taken away she has no form of transportation,it won't take that long I promise"."Fine I will be waiting."**

**"Honey I am home and Holly is out with some friends, so back to where we were."Lets cuddle in the warm blankets together". Ok but Holly will be home in an hour and 30 minutes".( Half an hour later after a whole bunch of kissing with romantic music on,Val's mom walks in.)" Sorry to walk in on you but Holly just calls and she needs a ride home."**

**"I swear when I get back we will continue interuption free ok babe' "?**

**"Fine hurry"!**

**Weeks later Val despratly needs to go to Walgreens. "I need an EPT,I feel to wierd not to be pregnant"."WHAT!.You go and hurry we need results soon."**

**"AHHHHHH".No No No.It can't be true.Val walks out of the bathroom and tells Vince."WHAT THE F.We can't afford a baby right now.Are you sure it was positive.?"Yes I thought something was wrong I just did not feel right.We have to keep this from Holly"."Oh yeah when you get really big what your just going to tell her your getting fat?"**

**To be continued... **

**Please review!**


	2. Holly

**...Continued**

**What happened after the wedding**

After Vic and Val get married something terrible happens!

**"Holly your home."Vic Holly's home!"Holly honey what happened when I dropped you off you said you would be home in an hour.Your just now coming home at 7:30 in the morning,I tried to call your phone and you did not answer." "Well Vince and I got all tangled up in laughter and a few drinks,before I knew it I was in bed,"fast asleep"."It has been a week since I dropped you of.I thought you ran away or moved out and left your stuff here." " Tina your here ." Did you tell her?" "Tell me what,Holly."Oh nothing. Why can't you keep your big mouth shut,Tina?" Well she is your sister I think she should know." "Fine Val i'm Pregnant." "Wow your what?" Vic walk in the room so you finally decided to tell her, I heard you,Val.You told her we are going to have a baby." "NO she was telling me she is having one also." Val and holly jump around in the background to celebrate,but at the same time they are mad at eachother. **

**Two months later baby showers are held for each of them.**

**One month later they both go and find out whether it is a boy or a girl.**

**Holly's is a girl Val's is unknown.Val does not want to find out but Vic does.**

**They both go in for ultrasounds and Holly's is great and healthy. But Val's baby could not be found.**

To be continued...

Please read and review!


	3. The gifts from heaven

Val's baby can not be found,is it possible there was a miscarraige?

"What are you sure you can not find my baby,Rory?

"Yes mam we are sure,it is possible that there is a miscarraige."

"A miscarraige!!"

In the other room.

"Holly our baby is going to be soooo cute,I mean look at me."

Holly hits Vince upside the head with a magazine.

"Our baby does not really matter right now it is going to be healthy,Val might of had a miscarraige."

Later at Val's apartment.

"I can't believe it is possible I could have a miscarraige."

Val breaks down crying.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Mom you might not have a grandchild from me."

"Celabrate good times come on.Yes that is awesome.I won't have a baby from you!! 

Val chucks the keyboard for the computer at her moms head.

Ohh sorry, I mean that is horrible."

"I have to call Vic."

As Val's mom walks away she whispers,he will probably celabrate to.

"Mom I heard that!"

Val chucked the phone at her head and she fell over.

2 months later.

"Awwww look at our baby.God is'nt she adorable?"

"Yes I just hope if we actaully have a baby mine is cuter."

"The last two hours of my life have been a living hell. But it all pays off."

Vince gets down on his knee.

"Holly this is not the perfect time but,will you marry me?"

"Yes absoulutly.

Vince placed the ring on Holly's finger.

"Vince where is the diamond?"

"Ohh you see it is that little speck.

Val do you see the diamond.?"

"Oh girl you are so lucky a ring and a beutiful baby all in the same day.But wait where is the diamond?"

"It is that little speck right there,you see.?"

Vince has just proposed.But the diamond is so small.Holly had a beutiful baby girl.What will happen?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please review.


	4. Holly's surprise!

CONTINUED...

Vince just proposed to Holly but, the diamond is not visible unless it is pointed out.

"Well Holly sorry you can not see the diamond, I like the ring, it is not to much for you"

"It is not enough for me. I am sorry but, when you get married, the ring is one of the most important things."

Two weeks later Holly meets Tina up for some coffee.

"Holly where is the diamond, I am telling you that speck is just a scrach."

"I can not believe him, after all the hell you went through pushing that baby out, which to mention is the

most wonderful baby ever, he just suspects he can do this crumy proposal followed by a crumy ring."

"I don't know he just said, for now this is all I need, that way when the baby is older, it is not mom's boyfriend but, daddy."

"Lets go to the Gallery of Kay Jewlers."

"K, by the way we are not stopping by the Lotions And Positions to smell lotions.! "

"Why not? Whatever let's just go.! "

When Holly and Tina get there they walk up front and look at the rings.

"Oh Holly look, here is a beauty."

"Yes it is! Mam may I view that ring?"

"Yes just a minute let me get it out for you.Wait,there seems to be a problem,it looks like that ring is reserved."

"May I ask who?"

"Sorry that information can not be displayed."

"Just a minute I need to talk to my friend here.Tina over here.You distract her while I look."

"K. Mam I have a question. Would you show me where the incents are?"

"Yes they are over this way..."

"Tina, come here we have to leave quick! I saw the name Gary on it, and speaking of him here him and Vince come."

Later outside.

"Does this mean I am getting married?"

"Well duh Tina!"

"OMFG I can not wait. Well I have to go get ready for dinner with my parents. Luv Ya, Bye.

Later at Vince's diner.

"Holly I am so glad to see you."

"Oh Vince this is sooo Romantic, there is flowers and beautiful music."

"Well about that, Holly wil you marry me?"

Vince places the ring on Holly's finger.

"YES VINCE I WILL!! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH.! I have to make a phone call, I will be right back!"

"I swear Tina it is the ring reserved under Gary, the one we saw at Kay."

"Well then bye.!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Tina?"

"Vince who helped you?"

"Gary went and reserved it under his name at Kay. I hope you like it. You know since the other one was horrible."

"Oh Vince I love it!! "

Holly just got the ring of her dreams.

Please Review!!

TO BE CONTINUED!! ...


End file.
